


The Piano

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, not really sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: After the war, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and Pansy needed a fresh start.  Hermine, Harry, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were tired of the lime light.  Making peace with the past, all came to a mutual agreement to be civil.Really no idea where this is going.  The picture inspired what I have so far, but that's about all
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	The Piano

" alt="piano" />

Draco, Theo, Blaise, Neville, Harry  
Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Daphne 

Waking into the estate Draco bought for them to start a new life, Hermione spotted an old but beautiful piano hiding under the staircase. 

Hermione missed so many other aspects of the estate, she was so focused on the piano. An idea came to her.

“Draco, go get everyone and let’s get started cleaning up this place. I love it here and want to move in as soon as we can get it ready.”

Leaning down to embrace her-Draco kissed her forehead “You don’t want to come with me to tell them the good news? I know they will be excited to get started, but you should be there with me to tell them.”

“No, go ahead. I want to get started. Maybe have the entryway presentable by the time you get back.”

“Ok love. I’ll see you in about an hour. Will that give you enough time?”

“Perfect.”

Hermione had something else in mind to greet the other housemates.

XXXXX

Draco took his Portkey back to the Manor to share the news of the estate with everyone. It would take all of them and their magic to get the sprawling estate in a livable condition. He wanted to start right away. 

“Well, I have good news and bad news” Draco stated coolly. Finding all his friends sitting around the dining table eating lunch. 

“Well, what’s the bad news tosser?” Pansy snapped. She was still on edge being back at Malfoy Manor

“Hermione wouldn’t come back with me” he said quietly, not meeting their eyes. 

“What the hell did you do Draco?” Theo asked as he rolled his eyes

“Where is she? I’m going after her,” Harry was on his feet headed towards Draco, wand in hand. 

“I knew she would wise up and leave your sorry arse,” Ginny chuckled.

Everyone was shouting questions and accusations all at once, Draco had no idea who said what for a moment. But he didn’t care, this was fun-watching his friends get furious.

Looking up with a gleam in his eyes, “Oh come off it. You really think I let her get away that easy? You lot are too easy to get one over on. She’s at the new estate cleaning a little and waiting on us to get back and help.”

Tossing everyone a Portkey, they were gone in an instant. 

XXXXX

Hermione spent most of the hour cleaning up the worst of the dirt, grime, and trash. This place really was beautiful. The perfect size for them to each have a bedroom with a sitting room and attached bathroom. Other than cleaning, very little needed to be adjusted with magic. Sure they would have to set up wards and such, but the structure was just what they dreamed about. 

About five minutes before Draco was due back with the others, Hermione got in position to christen their new home. She couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces. 

XXXXX

As Draco walked up the steps, Hermione heard him telling the others about their new home. Fifteen bedrooms all included a sitting room and bathroom. A library, formal dining room, breakfast room, two ballrooms, and multiple rooms that could be studies for anyone needing one. Turning the door knob, he called her name, but stopped dead in his tracks when he opened the door. The others walked right into him, almost knocking him over. 

“What the hell Draco?” Spat Pansy. 

“Draco, mate what the…” Blaise trailed off focusing on what Draco saw. 

Draco heard nothing but the blood that rushed to his ears. Moving only slightly when the others ran into him, he finally registered what he was looking at. 

Hermione was laying on that piano--naked. 

“Oh, hello everyone. Welcome to our home” Hermione said as she looked over to the group. 

”Draco, I was hoping we could christen the house now that everyone is here.” Everyone was looking at her like she grew a second or even third head.


End file.
